The present invention pertains generally to a device for temporary installation on a cover plate in a roadway to indicate cover location subsequent to a street paving operation.
In the paving of a street or roadway with asphalt it is common practice to provide a continuous overlay of paving material. Upon completion of the paving operation, buried manhole covers and other types of street-located covers are located by use of a metal detector. Upon locating of the manhole or other type cover, the newly laid paving material is removed permitting access to the cover.
The locating of manhole covers and the like by use of a metal detector and then the subsequent removal of paving material therefrom is a costly practice from a man hour standpoint as typically at least two persons are utilized to locate and remove paving material from covers. The problem has been further complicated by the introduction of non-metallic manhole and street utility covers which, of course, prevents finding of the covers by use of a metal detector.
While heat responsive indicators have been used in the culinary field for the indication of food temperatures, such devices are clearly not suitable for use in the present application. Typically such indicators are intended for insertion into meat or other foods with an end of the indicator at all times being exposed.